One Piece Wiki talk:Template Fixing Team
This is where the members of this team communicate with each other. Fintin Shouldn't he add himself to the template? 18:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes he should, and If he can't/doesn't, he will obviously be kicked from the team. WU out - 18:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll tell him when he joins the chat. 18:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) And it's fixed. 10:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Archiving We will have to archive the completed jobs section sooner or later because unless we archive the page will become pretty long. So I suggest archiving for every 15 completed jobs. Any objections? 11:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I have none. WU out - 16:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Great great. 16:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Then Imma archive now. 18:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Temp Leader I will be inactive for a week so the temp leader will be Kage till I get back. 09:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ST... If you are reading this, you should add yourself to the Members Template and Profile... WU out - 20:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Not how it works. Leaders have to accept new members. SeaTerror (talk) 20:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I didn't have to be accepted by the leader in any of the Wiki teams I joined though. But if you say so, rules are rules I guess... ^_^ WU out - 20:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there are any "rules" about that. ST should add himself if he wants to join. 20:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Dunno. It's his choice anyway I guess. WU out - 20:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh ST... 16:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back to us, Oh' Mighty Leader! 16:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me! 16:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Here, I accepted you by adding you on the table. Now go add yourself on the template. 09:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll just Drop it here *Add your sig to claim this job **Add your sig when the job is completed. It's a pain to write it again every time I add a new job. 07:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ST and Lelouch If you don't add yourself on the template, I'll have to kick you out of the team. 09:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, Lelouch added himself so ST, stop being stubborn. 14:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well then ST, cya 13:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Vice Leaders Fin suggested making another rank, the vice leader. that will have more rights than a normal member but less rights than the leader. So I was thinking of promoting kage and besty to vice leaders since this wiki team is pretty active but I still can't find which exactly will be the extra rights they will have so can you suggest some? 12:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the ability to post jobs, edit rules, and kick useless or aggressive users. But, for a vice-leader to get rid of a bad user would require permission from the leader first. In the case of the Leader's absence, we would also have to vote on who gets leader rights between the two vices while he's gone. 12:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I think they should have the ability to add jobs and mark them as completed. Also they should have the power to edit the members' profile section.But they shouldn't have the power to kick users out of the team or edit the rules or create subpages of the team. 13:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) So ae you ok with it? 16:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, those are good. 16:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Great so do you accept the promotion? 16:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I accept. 16:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. 20:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Has Besty accepted the promotion? 03:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 08:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) What Fintin suggested sounds reasonable and a good idea. -- 13:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I believe those rights should be only for the leader. And if I ever go inactive i will inform you guys and you will have full leadership till i get back (you won't be able to dishban the team though obviously). 19:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Claiming Jobs I've noticed a couple people claiming an absurd amount of jobs (specifically Galaxy) and not completing any of them until a couple days after. I think it's good that people want to help out as much as possible, but when you're too busy to do the jobs right away or sometime later, then let someone else take them, or else it's pointless. I think that a limit to how many jobs you can claim should be enforced, like claiming 3 or 4 jobs tops at a time. 14:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) While there is no limit on a person taking on a number of jobs at once. I see no issue with someone wanting to on taking 4-7 jobs. While Galaxy may claim for a number a jobs. I see no issue in it, he has shown to be capable of doing the tasks he has claimed. A time limit for competition seems rather silly. As we would be pressuring users to do everything at once, and may cause people to make mistakes, and that's something we don't want. If you believe a user is taking to long, please politely discuss it with them. 14:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) There's already this rule: "If a job isn't completed within three days after being claimed, it will be claimable again.". 14:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's A job, but when it pertains to almost 10 jobs, it's different. Claiming a load of jobs and not completing any of them after 3 days just wastes time when there's plenty of other people who can do it within 1 day. I wasn't questioning Galaxy's ability or anyone else's to take these jobs on, because there are others that are probably a lot more capable than me and a few others, but claiming a bunch of jobs and putting them off for a while because of other things you need to do isn't necessary when there are others capable of doing them when you aren't able to. 15:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I believe Besty has said exactly what I wanted to say, and I believe I should also extent the time limit to a week. Actually all of this is my fault, I haven't added many jobs lately due to being busy doing other stuff in real life but I will do add more jobs. I really don't believe that would be a useful rule since claiming more jobs means that the members are willing to help improve the wiki and that's also a motivation to add more jobs and keep the wiki team active since if there are unclaimed jobs, we won't add jobs till those are claimed and that will make our team start being inactive, which we really don't want to happen. 17:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's true. Sometimes conflicts come up and we can't act on things right away, but that's the whole point of our team. When one person can't do something, there's someone else to do it. But thanks for the reassurance, Staw. 20:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC)